


I Don't Know What To Do or How To Help

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles and Derek welcome their pup and finally get to start their own little family.





	I Don't Know What To Do or How To Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful fangirls and fanboys! I'm sorry that this is like five months late, but...life is just rough you know? So I hope you like this little number. Leave a comment, a suggestion for another installment in this series or a new fic or even just tell me what you liked about this one. All the love and only good vibes!!1

Stiles groaned as he walked. Derek watched his adorable little mate as he waddled around the kitchen. They both knew that Stiles would be going into labor soon and as excited as Derek was to finally meet his pup, he was very nervous for both the pup and his Omega.   
Since the baby dropped Stiles had been in pain, his hips spreading a bit every day and his smaller body trying desperately to accommodate the growing pup and the weight that was now sitting in his hips. The doctor, even in the early stages of pregnancy, had warned them that the pup and the pregnancy overall was going to be extremely hard on Stiles’ body. It hadn’t been too bad overall, the first six months went relatively smoothly, but the last three months had been harder. Stiles hadn’t complained much but Derek had related what he did know to the doctor.   
The doctor told them that because the pup was a wolf it was bigger, which they already knew, but what they didn’t know before was that the pup was so large that the head was spreading Stiles’ pelvis apart more than it was supposed to. The doctor was so worried in fact that he warned Stiles that if the pain got any worse they would need to come in and see him. He warned them that the pup could possibly fracture his pelvis if it continued to grow much more. If that did happen they’d possibly need to perform a C-section.   
That scared Derek for sure, but what scared him, even more, was that Stiles refused to have a c-section. He wanted a natural birth, wanted his pup to enter the world the way the pup wanted to.   
Derek knew Stiles was being so stubborn and headstrong about the whole thing because he was an Omega. It was his instincts that controlled most of the last nine months, but now Derek was really starting to worry.   
The pup was a week overdue and even Derek could tell that the pup was heavy and making Stiles uncomfortable. “Baby, please come sit down,” The Alpha pleaded and caught his mate’s wrist.   
“But I have to-,” Stiles started but Derek stopped him, pulling his mate into his lap gentle and wrapping his arm around the Omega’s big belly and rubbing it soothingly.   
“You don’t have to do anything Sti, you need to rest,” The Alpha rumbled, knowing it relaxed both his mate and his pup.   
“But your mom is coming soon, it needs to be clean for her,” The Omega tried, but even as he protested he cuddled closer into his Alpha and Derek held back a laugh at his adorable mate.   
“Baby, it is clean. It’s spotless, and now you and the pup need a rest okay? Want me to read to you?” He asked, knowing his Omega’s weak spot.   
“Yeah.” Stiles yawned tiredly, his eyes fluttering closed and his chest rising and falling gently.   
Derek smiled down at his husband and pup, resting gentle hands on the shelter his mate’s body provided their pup, and picked Stiles up and carefully carried him up the stairs. His mate was heavier now with the pup resting inside him quietly-for now-and the Alpha found joy in knowing they’d come so far since they questioned whether they’d ever be able to even have a pup.   
He settled Stiles with his pregnancy pillow and the little stuffed wolf. Derek settled himself next to his mate and nuzzled up behind him. 

Derek woke in the same position, his husband pressed against him and whining.   
“Sti? Sweetie?”   
“Alpha, owie,” Stiles whined. Fuck. Stiles was in OmegaSpace.   
“Baby, can you tell me what’s wrong?” He tried, worried he wouldn’t get a coherent response. Ever since Stiles got pregnant, he had a more intense OmegaSpace. He had a hard time communicating and had an even harder time coming out of it. The doctor told them that might happen, told them it was natural for an Omega to sink into their OmegaSpace in order to prepare for a pup.   
“Hurts hurts Alpha,” Stiles cried and pushed back harder against Derek. Derek gasped when he felt a gush of liquid against him. Shit.   
“Stiles, did your water just break?” He asked, his own voice shaking. Stiles seemed to break out of OmegaSpace. The Alpha knew that was bad, bad for the Omega and for the pup to come out of OmegaSpace so quickly, but there was nothing he could do now.   
He could smell the fear and anxiety and pain rolling off his mate. “Der, water, my water broke,” Stiles panted and gulped.   
Even through his own panic, Derek knew his husband needed him. He was the Alpha, this was his duty. “Okay baby, that’s good. We need to call the doctor and my mom. What can I do for you?”   
“Sit up, I need to sit up,” Stiles huffed and surprised Derek with a deep and pained groan. “God, okay, yeah, that was a contraction,” He muttered and clenched his teeth. The Alpha watched him nervously. Stiles had an amazingly high pain tolerance, and if he was expressing his pain like this, that meant it was bad.   
Derek helped his mate sit up and reached for his phone. He called his mom first, then the doctor when his mom was on the way.   
“Hello Derek, Stiles is in labor huh?”   
“How-how did you know that?” Derek stuttered in nerves.   
“I assumed you wouldn’t call my cell at 2 AM without reason,” The doctor said, amusement clear in his voice.   
“Right, yeah, of course,” Derek rambled. “Um yeah so Stiles went into labor, his water broke like thirty seconds ago, and he’s in tons of pain and I don’t really know what to do,” He rushed out, a little panic building in his chest.   
“Well, has he experienced a contraction?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Are they bad yet?”   
“Uh I would say so, he’s in a lot of pain and I don’t know how to help.”  
“Start a warm bath, make sure it’s very warm but don’t burn him. Settle him in gently, do anything he wants, rub his back, light a candle. He still wants a natural birth?”   
Derek asked Stiles in a low whisper as he rubbed Stiles’ thigh. “Yeah, he still wants a natural birth.”   
“Okay, I’ll be there in an hour or two, just keep him as comfortable as possible. Let him have a sip of water after every contraction if he wants it. Okay, I’ll see you soon.” And with that, the doctor hung up.   
Derek took in a sharp and nervous breath. “God. Okay, let’s get a bath going for you, okay baby?” He asked, trying desperately to hid the tremor in his voice.   
Stiles nodded silently and Derek could tell that his little Omega was trying to hide his pain. Derek left the bed gently, trying to not jostle Stiles on the bed.   
He ran the water in the huge jetted tub they’d put in when they renovated their house and debated whether or not to put some of Stiles’ bath salts in. He decided against it.   
He found Stiles on the bed, his hand clenched tightly in the sheets and groaning, but the Omega quickly stopped and tried to offer a tiny smile for his Alpha. “It’s okay Sti, we’re gonna be just fine, we’ll get to see the pup soon, okay?” He tried to assure his mate and gently eased him off the bed and standing. He started leaching as much pain as he could as he helped Stiles waddle his way to the ensuite bathroom. “I’m gonna get all this off and then pick you up and put you in okay? Hold on tight baby,” He instructed after stripping away the sweats and the now tight t-shirt, lifting his mate and easing the little Omega in the bathtub. The tub was six feet and six inches long and Stiles was just about disappearing inside it. “Anything I can do for you, sweetie?”   
Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “Can you just hold me, for a little while?” He asked quietly, shy and sweet.   
“Aw, of course, baby,” Derek cooed and stripped himself, joining his Omega in the bath and sitting behind him, cradling his laboring mate between his legs and pulling Stiles back against him so his mate could lean heavily against his chest. “Tell me where you hurt baby,” He commanded gently, trying to ease him through the pain.   
“My hips and my ribs,” Stiles huffed quietly tilting his head back and whining a little, his hips trying to buck up and move the pup further along.   
“Okay, alright, let’s get that taken care of a little bit, okay?” He asked, resting his large hands on Stiles’ hips and rubbing oh-so-gently. When he leached a little pain he slid his hands up his mate’s sides and rubbed there a little harder, trying to get his mate’s body to relax as much as possible. 

When Derek’s mother finally arrived, Stiles had suffered through ten contractions already and while the contractions kept coming faster and harder, Stiles told them that he didn’t feel the pup moving much at all.   
When the water cooled enough to warrant them getting out Derek helped Stiles out and nearly cried when he tried leaching some of his husband’s pain. It was so intense and there was so much of it Derek wasn’t even sure how his little tiny mate was still alive.   
“Derek? The doctor is here. Why don’t you settle Stiles on the bed and I’ll let him in and help him set up,” His mom offered steadily, but Derek could see the fear in her eyes. They all knew the incredible risks that came along with Stiles trying to birth Derek’s pup naturally but no one could stop Stiles from doing this his way.   
Derek helped his mate sit on the bed, then lay back with his legs propped up, just like when the doctor came to their house to check on the Omega and the pup once Stiles’ belly dropped.   
Stiles whined a little when they propped up his legs. “Ow, ugh Der,” He whimpered.   
“Yes? What’s wrong? What can I do for you baby?” Derek blurted out, rubbing Stiles’ elevated thigh.   
“Just, just sit behind me? Help keep me up?” He pleaded and Derek immediately moved to comply.  
Derek settled behind Stiles, just like in the bathtub. “There you go, that help?” He asked quietly, nuzzling Stiles’ neck affectionately. His mate nodded a tiny little bit before groaning again. The doctor entered the room and began setting up his little bag.   
“Mrs. Hale, would you mind getting a sheet to drape over Stiles’ knees? For privacy purposes.”   
Derek’s mom nodded quickly, rushed to the linen closet in the hallway and came back, covering Stiles’ with it.   
“Let’s get started, shall we? Stiles, I need to check your dilation.” Stiles whined in discomfort as the doctor checked him. “Okay, so you are at 5 cm,” He paused and looked at Stiles as he pulled off his gloves. “That’s good because you’re progressing, but what’s risky is that you’re at five but your contractions are much stronger than they should be. That could prove dangerous to you, and to the baby.” Derek startled at hearing the doctor call the pup a baby. He hadn’t heard anyone call the pup a baby in a long while.  
“Wha-what do I do?” Stiles asked, his voice tremulous.   
“Well, I can give you something to help you dilate a little faster, and get you on track more, but I do fear that the baby is too large now that you’ve been overdue for a week or so.”   
“Just give me the medicine,” Stiles bit out. The doctor nodded and prepared a syringe while Stiles closed his eyes and tucked his face into Derek’s neck as he whined in pain shaking from holding back his cries. 

It took another five hours for Stiles to dilate fully and eight for the pup to be born. Stiles was incredibly weak at the end, but he was happy and alive and Derek was thankful for it. The pup was born at a hefty eleven pound three ounces and they were happy to know the pup was healthy and a little baby boy. Derek told his little mate that he thought the pup, little James John Hale, was going to be an Omega when their little boy presented.   
Stiles was fine with that. He was purring when the doctor placed his big pup on his chest and giggled quietly when James started rooting around for a tete.   
Derek was shocked as he watched his pup latch onto his mate’s nipple and start suckling. “Holy shit, Sti?” He asked quietly and his eyes met with his Omega’s whose eyes were heavy-lidded and tired but surprised none-the-less.   
“I, I think it’s working,” Stiles muttered quietly and looking down with wide and loving eyes. 

That afternoon, turning into evening, Derek fell asleep with his content little mate next to him and their sweet baby boy between them, purring and growling in his sleep already. He sighed happily, content and sated, pleased with his life and where fate had led him.


End file.
